cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Lee
Jason Lee (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Enemy of the State'' (1998) [Daniel Leon Zavitz]: Hit by a truck while trying to escape from Jon Voight's corrupt government agents on a bicycle. *''Dogma (1999)'' [Azrael]: Dies after Kevin Smith hits him in the chest with a golf club that had been blessed by George Carlin. *''Dreamcatcher (2003)'' [Joe 'Beaver' Clarenden]: Killed by the creature while Damian Lewis looks on helplessly. His body is shown again afterwards when Thomas Jane discovers him. (Thanks to Brad, Marigen, Kylee, David31, and Shigley) *''The Incredibles'' (2004; animated) [Buddy Pine a.k.a. Syndrome]: Sucked into a jet engine when his cape gets caught in it. (Thanks to Kelly, Mathew, Neil and Stephen) *''Monster House'' (2006; animated) [Bones]: Consumed by the living house after being lured inside; he is later brought back to life when the house is destroyed. (It's debatable whether this constitutes a "death," but I thought I'd list it just to be safe.) TV Deaths *''My Name Is Earl: Bad Karma'' (2005) [Earl Hickey]: Run over by a car driven by Jaime Pressly and Eddie Steeples, while Ethan Suplee looks on helplessly. (Played for comic effect.) (This is a special "alternate episode" made specifically for the DVD, showing what would have happened if Jason chose vengeance over redemption.) (Thanks to Neil) *''My Name Is Earl: Inside Probe Part 2'' (2009) [Earl Hickey/Civil War Hickey Relative]: Playing both Earl Hickey and a Civil War era relative, the Civil War relative is killed by Confederate and Union soldiers when he attempts to create his own country (off screen); his death is mentioned in an interview with "Earl" and only photographs of the civil war relative are seen. (Played for comic effect.) *Tell (2014) [Ray]: Shot in the chest by either Robert Patrick or Alan Tudyk (as Milo Ventimiglia looks on helplessly) having first been wounded by John Michael Higgins Gallery ImagesCADK7KIL.jpg|Jason Lee's animated death in The Incredibles Monster_House_Screenshot_0654.jpg|Jason Lee's animated death in Monster House Lee, Jason Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Lee, Jason Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Death scenes by shredding Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Scientologist Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Brad Bird Movies Category:Comedy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in Lawrence Kasdan Movies Category:Pixar Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Death scenes by whacking Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks cast members Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Motor Mouths Category:Parents Category:Brunettes Category:Musicians Category:Animated death scenes Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Singers Category:We Bare Bears cast members Category:Death scenes by consumption Category:Death scenes by golf club Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars